True Love
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Shanna finds her true love with John Cena
1. Chapter 1

True Love

Shanna Orton (Randy's twin sister)

Randy Orton

John Cena

Stephanie Cena (John Cena's sister)

Ted DiBiase Jr

Vince McMahon

Linda McMahon

Stephanie McMahon

2 years ago

Shanna began working as a personal assistant to the stars of the WWE and was assigned to her own brother to start out with and there she met and started to work with John Cena. The friendship was instantaneous from the start and they soon started dating. Over the last two years the couple has had its ups and downs but they are stronger than ever in their relationship. Just over a year ago John popped the question which Shanna answered with "In a Heart Beat".


	2. Chapter 2

Shanna's POV

I was in the arena looking for my soon to be husband John Cena and was now suddenly distracted by my brother who was being his usual cocky self. I just shook my head at him and walked on down the hall to John's locker room and knocked on the door incase he was relaxing or well nakes. (that wouldn't bother me at all) I was suddenly grabbed from behind and hosited over a strong shoulder and noticed the cologne smell and was content in the arms of John.

"And just where do you think we are going?" I questioned

"Steph wants to see ya hon...something about the wedding honey" John told me as he sat me on the counter in catering and claimed my lips in a sweet passionte kiss. "I love you baby how are you feeling?"

"Worn out honey not very good. I need a massage honey by you or in your arms by Randy one of the two" I told him

"Well I have my match with him soon baby after that you and I will head to the hotel and spend time just us how is that honey?" John questioned

"Thats fine with me sweetie where is your sister?" I asked while leaning into John against his chest and allowed him to wrap me up tight in his arms

"Sitting with Orton honey who knows what they are talking about." John stated and we walk over to where they are sitting

"Whats going on Randy?" I asked and Randy just shot me a look on shut the fuck up I am busy look

"Nothing sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked and pulled me into his lap and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

"What is this ask how Shanna is feeling day?" I asked and everyone said yes together

"I am just worn out and my head hurts and need a massage and my pain meds" I told them and the next thing I knew Randy and John were out of catering and headed toward's John's locker room and was only gone for a few minutes and John was handing me my meds.

The boys knew me way too well. I suffer from bad migraines and if I don't take my meds right away or catch it as it first comes on they get pretty bad and I have ended up in the ER too many times to count. Randy is my twin brother and older than me by 14 minutes and very protective of me.

"Take them sis...or you will end up in the ER tonight and thats not a very romantic spot" Randy told me and pulled me in a hug and it wasn't long till it was time for their match and Steph and I crashed in John and Randy's locker room since they were sharing and I crashed on the couch and fell alseep before Randy's music even hit.

"Steph, the pain is worse I need more stuff...ER now please" I told Steph and she helped me up and we took off and left a note with Stephanie and Vince to let the boys know what was going on as the pain was unbearable. We are in Boston and Steph called their brother Dan to help out. Once we were in the local ER and waiting on my name to be called out. We had been waiting almost 30 minutes and in come Randy and John both come running in. John rushes over to me as Randy comes in behind him slipping his shirt on in the process.

"Shanna Orton" a nurse calls out and John helps me up and Randy follows behind with Stephanie while Dan stayed in the waiting room.

"Shanna whats going on and who is with you?" Stacy asked

"I have a serve migraine and taken my pain meds, they aren't working. With my is my twin brother Randy Orton his girlfriend Stephanie Cena and my soon to be husband John Cena" I told the nurse

"Okay since this is considered high status with two superstars in the room it will be only these four people back here and all. I have talked to the doctor she wants to start and IV and get you rehydrated and draw some blood" Angie stated and started and IV "The doctor will be in shortly she is with another patient right now"

"Okay thats fine" I said and tried to lay down as John pulled me into his arms.

It wasn't long till the doctor walks in and smiles at us. "Hi I am Dr Collins whats seems to be going on Shanna?" Dr Collins asked

"Major migraine the pain is unbareable and even with my pain meds, they don't seem to be working" I told her

"Thats not good what is your pain level?" Dr Collins asked while she listened to my heart and lungs.

"A 10 on the pain scale but worse, Thankfully I haven't gotten sick from it yet" I told her

"Thats always a good sign. Do you mind if we have a moment alone hon I have your test results back and want to talk about them with you?" Dr Collins asked

"Thats fine but I want John to stay as in two weeks we are getting married"I told her. Randy kissed my forehead and said that he would call mom and dad and that he loved me

"Well all your test results came back okay but one hon. I always run a pregnancy test on all my female patients and yours came back positive and I ran it twice. Congratulations you are about 8 weeks pregnant." Dr Collins stated

"Are you sure?" I questioned as John and I both place our hands over my lower stomach

"Positive Shan. I want to do a quick sono so the two of you can see your baby." Dr Collins stated and then asked me to lift my shirt and lower my jeans and then squirted some warm gel on my lower stomach and sure enough after getting started and take all the meausrements we were 8 weeks pregnant. " As I thought 8 weeks your due date is April 28, 2010" she even printed pics of our baby out for us.

"Thank you Dr Collins" John said as he looked down at me and smiled

"Your welcome I will have the nurse come in with your pain meds and write a script for them as well. If you have any questions please feel free to call" Dr. Collins stated and walked out the door

"John baby say something please" I begged him

"Wow baby after two years of trying we are finally pregnant. I love you and I love our baby" John said then kissed me tenderly

"I love you as well honey. But we might want to keep this quite till after we are married I can see it now Randy flipping out on your ass then me as well. We both know how protective he is over me." I told John and then kissed him back

"Your right babe we can tell them when we get back from our honeymoon" John stated as there was a knock on the door and John opened it to see Randy and Steph standing there and the nurse was walking in as well

"Shan I need you to sign your release forms and all. Dr Collins wants you to start your scripts tomorrow if the pain gets worse or goes away and comes back worse to come back in. The pain meds are safe to take and if you start to feel light headed she wants you to call her back" Stacy told me

"Why are the meds safe to take and what is going on Shan?" Randy asked

John and I looked at each other both of our hands still on the baby and I nodded at John to go ahead and tell Randy and Steph

"Orton everything is fine. We just found out that we are 8 weeks pregnant and please don't say anything to anyone and our due date is April 28 next year" John told him

"Congrats sweetie I am so happy for you" Stephanie stated and hugged both John and I

"Randy please say something" I begged him

"I'm going to be an uncle sweet. Plus an April baby who know my niece or nephew could be born on our bday or John's for that matter. I am so happy for you hon" Randy said and hugged me and pressed a kiss to my forehead

It wasn't long and I had my shot in me and was starting to feel pretty sleepy already . John went out to get our truck and Randy carried me out and Steph grabbed my things and we took back off to the hotel and John carried me to our suite and helped me get settled in our room and I got up and used the bathroon and walked back to the bedroom and John was laying down on the bed waiting on me to join him. John got up and stripped down to his boxer briefs and helped me change to my tank and undies and helped me into bed. I fell asleep listening to John's heart beating as I was laying down on the left side of his chest. I never even heard John say that he loves me or feel him brush a kiss across my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

John's POV

I was wondering the halls looking for my soon to be wife Shanna Orton, she was walking around the hallways trying to clear her mind of the wedding that is in two weeks from tomorrow. I can't wait to finally call her Mrs. John Cena. I was laughing at something Randy was doing and caught a glimpse that Shanna was headed toward the shared locker room that was mine and Randy's for the night. I suprised her when I grabbed her and hosited her over my shoulder and she was now laughing.

"And just where do you think we are going?" Shanna questioned

"Steph wants to see ya hon...something about the wedding honey" I told Shanna as I sat her on the counter in catering and claimed her lips in a sweet passionte kiss. "I love you baby how are you feeling?"

"Worn out honey not very good. I need a massage honey by you or in your arms by Randy one of the two" Shanna told me

"Well I have my match with him soon baby after that you and I will head to the hotel and spend time just us how is that honey?" I questioned

"Thats fine with me sweetie where is your sister?" Shanna asked while leaning into me against my chest and allowed me to wrap her up tight in my arms

"Sitting with Orton honey who knows what they are talking about." I stated and we walk over to where they are sitting

"Whats going on Randy?" Shanna asked and Randy just shot her a look on shut the fuck up I am busy look

"Nothing sweetie how are you feeling?" Randy asked and pulled Shanna into his lap and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

"What is this ask how Shanna is feeling day?" Shanna asked and everyone said yes together.

"I am just worn out and my head hurts and need a massage and my pain meds" Shanna told us. Both Randy and I got up at the same time left the girls and headed to our locker room to grab Shan's meds and I handed them to her a minute later. Randy told her to take them as the ER wasn't a very romantic place to be. I had to laugh. I kissed Shanna quickly as it was time for our match and watched the girls head the our locker room and knew that Shanna would probably sleep through our match.

Some time during our 30 minute match then promo's Stephanie MaMchon handed me a note telling me that Shan and my sister headed to the the nearest ER I grabbed Randy and we took off like bats out of hell to make it to the ER so I could be with Shanna. I knew that Randy would worry as well as he is her twin brother only 14 minutes older and very protective over her. We make it to the ER I could see that Steph was smart and called Dan to help out and walked into the ER with Randy still getting dresed behind me.

It wasn't long after getting there Shanna was called back and Steph, Randy and I followed, well they followed us as I was helping Shanna. The nurse was asking questions and finally said that the doctor wanted to rehydrate Shanna and draw some blood and that the doctor would be in shortly. I was sitting on the bed next to Shan when the doctor came in.

"Hi I am Dr Collins whats seems to be going on Shanna?" Dr Collins asked

"Major migraine the pain is unbareable and even with my pain meds, they don't seem to be working" Shanna told her

"Thats not good what is your pain level?" Dr Collins asked while she listened to her heart and lungs.

"A 10 on the pain scale but worse, Thankfully I haven't gotten sick from it yet" Shanna told her

"Thats always a good sign. Do you mind if we have a moment alone hon I have your test results back and want to talk about them with you?" Dr Collins asked

"Thats fine but I want John to stay as in two weeks we are getting married" Shanna told her. Randy kissed her forehead and said that he would call mom and dad and that he loved her.

"Well all your test results came back okay but one hon. I always run a pregnancy test on all my female patients and yours came back positive and I ran it twice. Congratulations you are about 8 weeks pregnant." Dr Collins stated

"Are you sure?" Shanna questioned as we place our hands over Shanna's lower stomach

"Positive Shan. I want to do a quick sono so the two of you can see your baby." Dr Collins stated and then asked me to lift my shirt and lower my jeans and then squirted some warm gel on my lower stomach and sure enough after getting started and take all the meausrements we were 8 weeks pregnant. " As I thought 8 weeks your due date is April 28, 2010" she even printed pics of our baby out for us.

"Thank you Dr Collins" John said as he looked down at me and smiled

"Your welcome I will have the nurse come in with your pain meds and write a script for them as well. If you have any questions please feel free to call" Dr. Collins stated and walked out the door

"John baby say something please" Shanna was begging me

"Wow baby after two years of trying we are finally pregnant. I love you and I love our baby" I said then kissed her tenderly

"I love you as well honey. But we might want to keep this quite till after we are married I can see it now Randy flipping out on your ass then me as well. We both know how protective he is over me." Shanna told me and then kissed me back

"Your right babe we can tell them when we get back from our honeymoon" Istated as there was a knock on the door and John opened it to see Randy and Steph standing there and the nurse was walking in as well

"Shan I need you to sign your release forms and all. Dr Collins wants you to start your scripts tomorrow if the pain gets worse or goes away and comes back worse to come back in. The pain meds are safe to take and if you start to feel light headed she wants you to call and bring her back" Stacy told her

When the nurse said that the meds were safe to take Randy started to freak and asked what was going on and Shanna gave me the go ahead look and I told them that we just found out that we are 8 weeks pregnant that we were going to keep it quiet till after we are married and all they agreed it would be for the better. After Shanna got the pain meds in her I could tell already that they were kicking in. I told Randy that I would go and get our truck and asked Randy to carry her out and he was more than happy to. Steph grabbed the rest of our things and we took off for the hotel. After getting to our room Shan was in the bathroom and just walked into the bedroom and I was laying down the bed and got up to strip down to my boxer briefs and helped get Shan down to her tank and undies and we got comfy in bed. Shanna never even heard me say that I love her.

As I watched my sleeping soon to be bride she looked so peaceful and I as more in love with her and now this baby that she is carrying. I couldn't wait till the baby was in our arms. I fell asleep with a smile across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

John's POV

I could hear my phone chiming with a text and rolled over to grab it from the nightstand and smiled when I saw it was from my sister Stephanie.

**Need to talk now skc**

_**be right there lets work out jc**_

**thats fine with me see ya in a few skc**

_**rand can you come up and stay with shan while steph and i work out?? jc**_

**thats cool on my way up rko**

I climb out of bed carefully not to wake Shan up as she is sleeping peacefully and changed clothes and headed to the door and opened it once there was a knock on the door and there was Randy on the other side.

"Thanks man if she wakes up please text me and we can grab some food" I told Randy and he just nodded his head in agreement

I finally make it down to Steph's room and knock on the door and when she opened it I could tell that she had been crying and pulled her in for a hug and held her

"Whats wrong did Orton hit you?" I asked

"No he didn't he is very sweet with me and you know it John" Stephanie told me "I just found out that I am pregnant and I can tell you now that its not Randy's baby John"

"What?" I asked not sure I heard my sister right

"I told you I am pregnant and its not Randy's" Stephanie repeated

"What can you be sure on the Steph?" I asked

"Yes because Randy and I only use protection and Ted and I not so much" Steph told me

"You mean DiBiase?" I asked as I pulled Steph in for another hug and could feel her noddingher head yes against my chest "Its going to be okay hon I can promise you that"

"How in the hell am I to tell Randy though. We have been together for nearly 2 years and I love him he will be crushed" Stephanie told me while starting to cry again

"Own up and tell him the truth. If Randy loves you like I know he does he wont' leave you at all. When did you and Ted start sleeping together?" I asked Steph as she was slipping on her shoes

"About three months ago and no Randy doesn't know" Steph said

"Have an amnio done at 16 weeks hon and all. But you also need to tell Ted and now when do you go to the doctor and does Randy know anything?" I asked

"Nope and I can do that when did you become so reasonable?" Steph asked "Thanks I love you bro" Then she punched me playfully in the stomach and like any big brother would do I doubled over pretending to be hurt.

After talking we headed down to work out and it wasn't long after arriving that Ted and Cody joined us Ted jumped onto the treadmill beside Steph and I asked Cody to spot me and after a few I looked up and they were gone and I thought to my self I hope she is telling him and went back to my workout.

Stephanie's POV

I just got done pouring my heart out to John who was very reasonable today not something I am used to. I just found out I am pregnant and it wasn't long after talking with John that Ted and Cody come in to work out as well and since I was walking on the treadmill, Ted hopped on the one next to me and sent me that priceless smiled of his.

"Hey can we talk please?" I asked

"Sure" Ted responded and we walked out of the hotel to find a park nearby and walked over to it and thankfully it was empty and we sat down on the bench to talk.

"Whats up Steph" Ted asked

"This isn't going to be easy at all but I took a pregnancy test this morning as I am 3 almost 4 weeks late and it came back positive. I am seeing a doctor this afternoon" I told Ted

"Wow does Randy know yet?" Ted asked " You know that man will kill me

"No he wont Ted and no he doesn't know yet I am telling him here soon he knows about the doctor's appointment though and he is going with me" I told Ted and rested my head against his shoulder

"Oh he will flip. Why don't you tell him soon babe will you be willing to have an amnio done at 16 weeks?" Ted asked and I nodded my head yes and sent Randy a text thankfully he was willing to meet me up in our room in 10 minutes "If Randy doesn't want to go to your appointment I will go with you" as we were walking back to the hotel.

Randy was in our room waiting on me and was changing his clothes so we could head to my appointment and once he saw me he pulled me in for a hug and held me and then placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Randy we need to talk quickly" I told him

"Okay hon whats wrong?" Randy questioned

"Randy this morning after you left I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive, but here is the worst thing. Ted and I have been sleeping with each other for the last three months" I told him . I was shocked when he didn't leave, yell, but he pulled me into his arms

"I know hon. I walked in on night on the two of you and I am glad you told me I am upset about it but we can get through you be willing to have an amnio done honey?" Randy asked

"Yes I will Randy" I told him and we headed out to my appointment

After seeing the doctor I am only four weeks and she only suggested that I rest more and that was it. After getting back to the hotel we crash out as we were spending the next two weeks in St Louis at Shanna's house getting it ready for the wedding.

Randy's Thoughts

_**I can't believe that my girl is pregnant and from the looks of it I have a 50/50 chance of being the father. I knew that she and Teddy have been sleeping together and Steph has agreed to do a amnio when she hits 16 weeks. We are due a month or so after Shan and she is only 8 weeks. My thoughts turn to Teddy I would love to beat the shit out of him but can't he is my best friend we are in the ring all the time together and well he also saved Shanna from a very abusive relationship with her ex. I am thankful to him for that. I guess I have mixed emotions about everything. No matter what I will love this baby and sticking with my girth though everything.**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Wedding Prelude

It was the week of the wedding of Shanna and John they couldn't wait to become husband and wife. John was loading the car as they were driving into St Louis where the wedding was going to take place. Both Randy and Stephanie had already flown in and making sure things were taken care of at Shanna's house.

"Babe you are ready to head out?" John asked as Shanna was walking down the stairs

"Yes I am I only need to grab my meds and all. How about you sweetie?" Shanna asked

"Yes I am hon and so happy that our wedding is this weekend hon, then off to our honeymoon in Caribbeani" John stated as they walked out the front door and make sure it was locked and all. "Do you want to start out driving or me sweetie?"

"I can drive for a bit but I would rather catch up on some lost sleep since I have been feeling sick here lately but I can drive for a bit hon" Shanna told John as he opened the door to the drivers side and helped her in and then bent down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips "I love you sweetie"

After John was in the car they took off Shanna was driving which left John in charge of the music and Shanna was grateful that they had the same taste in music or she would go insane. They were about two or three hours into the drive which from Tampa landed them in right inside Georgia and John took over the driving and they were planning on staying the night in Atlanta then drive the rest of the way in the morning to St. Louis. Shanna didn't last long once John was driving as she was now crashed out and sound asleep.

"Hey sweetie wake up hon we are in Atlanta" John stated as he gently shook Shanna's shoulder

"How long have I been asleep sweetie and I so didn't mean to fall asleep that quick" Shanna told John as she sat up in the seat of John's truck that they were driving

"Its okay sweetheart I know your tired and worn out, you needed to sleep and you crashed about five minutes after I started to drive and slept till now so about three hours or so" John stated as he got out of his truck and walked around to help Shanna out. They had arrived at their hotel for the night and were greeted by some fans, who wanted to know if there taping tonight of Raw or a house show and John told them that he was on vacation and would return to Raw in about 4 weeks. After finally getting into their suite John surprised Shan by starting a hot bath and then joined her as they were relaxing they were talking about their families and when to tell them about the baby and since Shanna wasn't showing yet it would be a matter of time.

"Hon we can tell them this Friday if you want but that is up to you" John stated as he started to rub Shanna's shoulders as she was leaning into his chest.

"We probably should as I will start showing here soon hon we are nearly 10 weeks, although I do like keeping this to ourselves for now, but the rest of the family does need to know in case my brother lets it slip we all know he isn't good at keeping secrets" Shanna told John and reached up to kiss his cheek "I don't know about you but I am getting hungry and so is the baby hon"

"Well lets go and find some food what sounds good hon?" John questioned as he stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist and held out his hand for Shanna to take and helped her out and wrapped a towel around her as well. "Have I told you lately that I am so in love with you?"

"Not lately, I am so in love with you too hon" Shanna responded as she pulled some undies on and then her breakaways "Ugh nothing fits John can we go shopping?"

"Sure baby after supper we can how is that" John asked as he was getting dressed

"Fine by me" Shanna replied and walked towards John and playfully smacked him on his ass and giggled.

"Hey now what did I tell you about slapping my perfect ass?" John asked while he grabbed his ass and smiled at Shanna

"Nothing my dear as your ass is nice, but no where near as perfect as mine" Shanna retorted and giggled again as John now had a hold of her and lifted her into his arms "Put me down baby"

"Nope not till you say my ass is just as perfect as yours baby" John stated then quickly claimed Shanna's lips with his own.

"Fine fine baby you win, your ass is perfect" Shanna stated while laughing

"I knew you would see it my way baby" John stated and kissed Shanna again

The two finally were walking out of their room and when downstairs and once again John was greeted by some fans and signed some autographs and took some pics with some of his fans. Shanna didn't mind as she was used to it. Finally after a few minutes of craziness they were on their way to find some food and eat supper. After supper they drove to the mall and started to shop not only for clothes for Shanna but also the wedding party's gifts as well as they hadn't gotten those done yet.

As they made their way from shop to shop and department stores they found a few things for the wedding party and made some purchases and finally found a materinty clothes store and they ducked in and Shanna was able to find some bella bands that she would be able to wear and some comfy pants as she was barely showing. Little did they know they had been spotted by Shanna's grandparents on her mom's side. After their shopping trip they headed back to the hotel to crash as they wanted to get an early start in the morning. Shanna crashed and didn't take her long to fall asleep, and John was right behind her sleeping as well.

The next morning John was waking up and could hear Shanna on her phone and it sounded like she was in a heated arguement with someone but he didn't know who. John got out of bed and went to see where his soon to be wife was at and she was in the living room on the phone and just shut it and put it down on the table and since she was faceing the door to the bedroom John could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Shanna baby whats wrong?" John asked as he sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms

"Nothing I called my grandparents to say hi and everything and some how some way they found out about us having a baby and I called Randy and asked if he blurted it out and of course he said he hadn't talked to them and all. I don't know who to believe I want to believe him John I don't know if I can though" Shanna told him while wiping her tears from her face

"Randy would never lie to you baby and you know that. Maybe your grandparents found out another way" John stated as he started to rub his hand up and down Shanna's back to comfort her and grabbed the remote to the TV and started to surf the channels and see what was on TV and sure enough on E! was a picture of John and Shanna and coming out of the materinty store holding several bags and holding hands and Shanna was on her phone "I know how they found out baby"

"I feel so bad now John I yelled at Randy and told him I could never trust him again I need to call him" Shanna stated and picked up her phone and dialed her brother who she was thankful that he answered his phone "Randy I am so sorry please forgive me"

Since Shanna had the phone on speaker John could hear everything that was said

"Its okay Shan I know your emotional right oh Steph what was that for? Sorry Shan your soon to be sister in law just hit me" Randy said

"Its okay Randy and tell Steph thanks for smacking you I would love to do it myself but I am not there yet" Shanna told Randy

"Great I can't wait for you to beat me up as usual and I will get in trouble for it" Randy said and laughed

"Yup see ya tonight bro love ya" Shanna told him

The drive into St Louis wasn't that bad they stopped a few times to strech their legs change drivers and get a bit to eat and finally pulled into Shanna's driveway around 7pm and were due for a late supper at 8pm at her parents house alon with Randy, Steph, Shanna's grandparents from her mom's side of the family, Nathan and Becky. After taking quick showers they climb back in the car and head toward Shanna's parents house for supper once they arrive John helps her out and together hand in hand they walk up and since Elaine never liked having her children wait on the front steps knocking she wanted them to walk in and the same thing was for John as well.

"Shanna your here" Becky sequealed in delight she was so excited to see her older sister and wrapped her arms around her in a hug "I have missed you so much"

"I have missed you too sweetie how are you?" Shanna asked while returning the hug and Randy then pulled her out of the hug from Becky and wrapped his strong arms around Shanna

"What no love for me?" John asked as he playfully hit Randy in the arm which then started out in the three of them play fighting "Come on Orton you know you love me" John was just taunting him with a smile and laugh of course the whole family was laughing till Shanna's grandma came in to see Shanna and Randy play fighting and Randy had Shanna hosited over his shoulders

"Randal Keith Orton put your sister down this minute she shouldn't be playing like that in her conidtion" Margaret stated rather loudly

"What are you talking about mom Shanna is fine, she only suffers from migraines mom" Elaine stated and once Randy put Shanna down she pulled her daughter in for a hug and Shanna shot this worried look to both Randy and John

"I am talking about your daughter being pregnant by John before she gets married to him" Margaret said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Grandma can we talk to you please" Shanna requested and her grandma just nodded her head and followed her oldest granddaughter to her room and John followed

"Shanna you know you should have told your parents when you found out this will kill them and you know it" Margaret said

"I know that grandma but we only found out two weeks ago and thought we would tell our families tonight we will have to call John's parents as they aren't coming in till the night before the wedding grandma you had no right to say anything about this till we were ready too" Shanna told her grandma and tears once more started to flow down her face and John just pulled her into his arms and held her

"I'm sorry Shanna I really it please forgive me?" Margaret asked and John let go of Shanna and she hugged her grandma and told her that she did forgive her and that she loved her

As the three walked back down the stairs Elaine heard them and pulled Shanna and John into the kitchen to ask them if it was true about the news.

"Shanna is it true what Grandma said about you being pregnant?" Elaine asked

"Yes mom it is we wanted to tell everyone tomorrow night but yes we are 10 weeks pregnant" Shanna answered her mom then was pulled into a huge hug "I take it your not mad?"

"Not in the least dear I can't wait to become a grandma!" Elaine said with a smile on her face."When are you due honey?"

"Not until April 28th mom, and yes Randy has already pointed out the fact that the baby could be born on our bday or John's bday" Shanna told her mom and now dad that walked into the kitchen

"Congrats sweetie, John I already know you will take care of her but now that she is pregnant you better take care of both of them" Bob told John and then hugged me

"Will do Bob" John stated

It wasn't much long as the family sat down to dinner and dicussed the new baby that is on the way and after eatting Shanna was getting worn down so she and John headed home for the night and crashed arms wrapped around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wedding of Shanna and John

The day of Shanna and John's wedding was finally here and the guys were all gathered at Randy's house as they were getting ready to leave for the church and playing on the Xbox 360 and Wii while the girls were now at the spa relaxing before heading to the church to get ready for the wedding.

"Shanna are you nervous at all hon?" Becky asked as we were walking into the spa to relax for awhile

"Not really hon just nervous about getting sick from being pregnant hon" Shanna told her

"Have the two of you picked names yet for a girl or boy?" Stephanie asked

"Not yet we are going to find out when we get back from our honeymoon and all" Shanna said and it wasn't long the three girls were all getting their nails done for the wedding and after their massages they had their hair done and Shanna decided to leave hers down and pull the front back and have curls while each Becky and Steph had their hair hanging loose in curls as well.

Finally the girls were made up and headed to the church to get ready as thats where the dresses were and the guys were right behind them and it didn't take long for John to pull Shanna of to the side to spend a few minutes alone with her.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" John asked as he pulled Shanna in for a hug

"good just tired baby can't wait to spend our first night as husband and wife soon but I have to get inside before people start to worry honey" Shanna told John then he claimed her lips in a sweet passionate kiss

"Okay you two love birds knock it off save it for the honeymoon" Ted yelled and they broke apart and laughed and headed insided to get dressed for the wedding.

While the girls were in the bridal room relaxing for a few before Shanna slipped into her dress that was white with blue in the train and a dark blue sash right below her ribcage her train chaple length and carrying a dozen red and white roses for her boquet and each bridesmaid had dark blue and silver dresses and carrying 6 red roses each.

There was a knock on the door and Steph answered it to find Randy on the other side and smiled at his girlfriend who looked beautiful to him.

" I hate to interrupt here but can I have a few moments alone with Shanna please?" Randy asked

"Thats fine" Steph answered and pulled Becky out of the room with her knowing it would be awhile before they were back in there with Shanna

"You ready sis?" Randy questioned

"Yes I am Rand are you okay?" Shanna questioned back knowing it would kill him to answer a his question with one

"Stop doing that hon, I can't believe that you are getting married today honey you look amazing John will amazed as you keep telling him that your dress is pink hon" Randy said and Shanna laughed. It was a standing joke that John and Shanna had going on as he kept asking to see her dress and she was tired of telling him he can't know so she finally told him it was pink and well that shut him up for a while.

"I can't wait to become Mrs John Cena Randy I can't also wait till this baby is born" Shanna told him

"I bet you feeling okay?" Randy asked

"Yes just worn out I didn't sleep well as I kept getting poked in the ribs last night by you my dear brother why in the hell did you stay at the house with me?" Shanna asked

"Well as its tradition that John can't see the bride or spend the night with the bride the night before the wedding I told John that I would stay with you and make sure you were okay honey sorry about poking you alnight I am not used to sleeping next to you anymore hon, as when we traveled we had our own beds...yes I know I could have slept in the guest room last night but hey I love you and as far as I know we wont be this close again hon." Randy stated as he pulled his sister in for a hug and held her

"Randy you and I will always remain close no matter what state I am in hon. You could move to Tampa as well honey that way we aren't that far apart and keep your house here in St Louis thats what I am doing" Shanna told Randy and hugged him back and the two just held each other till there was a knock on the door and their dad poked his head in saying it was go time "I love you Randy"

"Love you too Shan" Randy stated and placed a kiss on her forehead and was out the door as her parents walked in

"You ready sweetie?" Elaine asked

"Yes mom I am I can't believe this is my wedding day" Shanna stated and bent down so her mom could place her veil in her hair and then placed a kiss on her daughters cheek

"You know I wish you would cover your tat hon, not everyone knows what it means" Bob stated while he pulled his daughter in for a hug

"Dad, its okay not everyone will ever know what it means but I love John he knows what it means and thats all that matters" Shanna stated and smiled at her mom who also knew what it meant as her dad ws refering to the tat that was showing on her upper back a chinese symbol for freedom and then unconditional love shining above her dress and through her veil.

Soon it was time for Shanna to be walked up the aisle to John as the bridal march started to play and Bob and Elaine walked their daughter down to the man of her dreams

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Pastor Pool stated

"Her mother and I do" Bob replied and kissed Shanna on her forehead and handed her over to John

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join two seperate souls of John and Shanna as they unite as one. May you our dear Lord guide them and keep your hands upon them as they go through life untied as one." Pastor Pool prayed "John and Shanna have written their own vows for each other John you may go first"

"My dearest Shanna you are my world my life and I love you more than words can say. You have made me see that there is so much more to life than just me, you make me smile daily as you cross my mind, you are my world and I thank you for showing me how to love again when I though that I had lost all hope in love. Thank you baby. I can't wait to call you Mrs John Cena daily. I love you" John stated

"John I had the hardest time trying to find the words that I could say that you mean the world to me and that you complete me, but those are the words that fit it perfectly. You have showed me what love it how a man should treat a woman and I am very thankful to you for that. You have been there for me during my roughest hours and my darkest hours and I will always love you for it. You completely make me smile, laugh on a daily basis and I can't wait to wake up each morning with you Mr Cena. I love you."Shanna stated

"John and Shanna have pledge their love for each other in their own words and they are both right they complete each other my I have the rings please" Pastor Pool said

"Shanna please wear this ring as it shows my endless love for you" John states as he slides the ring on Shanna's finger

"John please wear this ring as it shows my endless love for you as well" Shanna states as she slides the ring on his finger

"John and Shanna have proclaimed their love for each other and may the Lord bless their marraige and by the power invested in God and in me also in the stated of Missouri I pronounce they as husband and wife May I present to you Mr and Mrs John Cena" " Pastor Pool states " Shanna you may kiss your husband"

John smiles and tries to hide a laugh and brings Shanna in for a sweet tender kiss s they kiss for the first time as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone is the WWE I only own the OC's and thats it also not following the timeline for the PPV's that the WWE has

True Love

The Break In

The weeks had passed quickly since John and Shanna were married and they were now living in Tampa and not too far from Ted and Matt John's younger brother lived across the street from John and Shanna. The tour for RAW found them in Kansas City KS and they were getting ready for Night of Champions and John was actually up against Evan Bourne for the World Heavy Weight belt and was more than ready to defend it. Randy and Stephanie are doing good are now in the 18 week of their pregnancy and just a few weeks ago had their amnio done and were awaiting the results. John and Shanna found out when she was 22 weeks that they were now having a boy and couldn't wait to have him here in their arms.

John and Shanna were packing well Shanna was packing as John was in the shower since he had slept later than usual for him and just turned off the water and stepped out hoping to surprise his wife and make sweet love to her. But while she was finishing packing for their flight out of KC she had revcived a text from her ex boyfriend who was very abusive to her and it said "I know where you are at all times watch out" and it freaked her out a bit and tossed her phone down onto the bed when the phone was ringing and it was from a private number and she didn't answer it. But when John put his arm's around her she automatically tensed up and was about ready to scream when John placed a kiss onto Shanna's neck

"Hey sweet whats wrong?" John asked as he turned Shanna around to face him

"Well I just got a text from my ex and then got a call from a private number sorry baby just a little jumpy today" Shanna told him while relaxing into his arms and kissed his chest since it was still bare

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you either. You doing okay?" John questioned as he sat down on the bed to pull his jeans on and then placed a kiss on Shanna's nicely showing stomach that held their unborn son.

"I'm fine hon just need to tell Randy and Ted" Shanna stated and kissed John's forehead and smiled at him

"I understand Rand but why Ted?" John questioned

"Well before we started to date almost 3 years ago baby it was Ted that saved me from a really bad relationship and I never thought that it would lead to him and I dating and also sleeping with each other but that was almost four months before us and there hasn't been anyone else since you honey I love you John" Shanna stated "I'm going to get in the shower hon we are done or should I rephrase that I am done packing"

"I love you too baby" John stated and pulled a pair of break aways out and pulled them on instead of his jeans since it was a day of travel for them as they were headed back home and staying in Tampa for a few days before Night of Champions that was actually taking place in Tampa

John made a mental note to tell Randy about the text and also find Steph and Paul and talk to them about getting extra security for the next PPV and for Monday night's show. After Shanna was done with her shower she pulled her hair into a high messy bun and pulled one of John's shirts on with a pair of her new comfy pants and a bella band and slipped her shoes on and got ready to leave.

After arriving at the airport both Shanna and Stephanie were walking around the airport as their flight had been delayed due to storms in KC and also in Tampa and they couldn't take off for several hours. As the girls were walking they were both approached by Fit Pregnancy's editor and she asked to do interviews with both of them and also do a photo shoot Shanna needed to check with John who didn't mind and Stephanie checked with Randy who liked the idea and they made sure it was okay with Steph who said it was okay as long as the pics were copyrighted by the WWE.

After finally making the flight home Shanna was more than ready to crash but as they were pulling up to their house she noticed several broken windows on the main floor and groaned John noticed them as well and after pulling up in the drive Matt John's younger brother walked across the street to see them and tell them that he saw someone trying to break in and called the police who had yet to show up. As John, Matt and Randy were talking all three of them heard Shanna scream as the three raced up to the master bedroom where she was unpacking.

"Baby whats wrong?" John asked as he pulled his wife into his arms and held her close

"Black flowers on my dresser hon he was here" Shanna stated

"Okay baby either we can stay here, go to Ted's or to the hotel its up to you" John stated

"I am not leaving my house I shouldn't have to John, I will not run scared not from him" Shanna told John

"Okay baby. Why don't you lay down and try to rest then. I will be up in a bit to check on you I love you" John stated as held held Shanna close and placed a hand on her stomach and was kicked right away by their son

"I love you too John and I do need sleep" Shanna stated.

John called the police again and it wasn't long after hanging up with them they showed up and walked the area around the house and inside as well but wanted to speak with Shanna who was now getting some much but got all their information from John, Matt and Randy. John asked both Randy and now Ted who John had called to check the rest of the house and they also said they would clean it and Matt chimed in and said he would help.

John headed up to check on Shanna and climbed in bed next to her. Shanna felt the bed shift under John's weight and rolled and John pulled her in close and held her.

"John I am sorry about the broken windows honey" Shanna said

"I'm not worried about windows they can be replaced I don't want you worrying about them either, please worry about you and our sit up honey" John said as he helped Shanna sit up and then pulled her against his chest and placed his hands on top of hers that were resting on the baby. Once the baby began to move Shanna moved her hands and let John feel his son moving inside of her.

"That feels amazing baby have you thought of any names?" John asked

"Yes I have honey. Since we are having a boy I have thought of Xaiver, Justin, Christain, and thats it" Shanna answered

"I like all but I really like Xavier now how about a middle name baby?"

"How about either Kruz or Randal?" Shanna suggestted

"There in lies a prob baby I love both" John replied before kissing Shanna's on the back of her neck "But either one and I will be happy"

"I love you hon"Shanna stated

"I love you too." John replied "I smell food lets head down baby"

"Leave it to you to ruin a moment like this John only you" Shanna stated and let John help her off the bed and watched his wife head into the bathroom and return a few minutes later and together they walked down hand in hand.

As the days passed the girls were interviewed with Fit Pregnancy and the photos turned out girls loved being pampered and they loved the last pic which was both girls having their husband and boyfriends belts around their chest, fabric drapped under their pregnant bellies and the guys standing behind them with their hands on the babies.

As the weeks passed nothing was pulled by Shanna's ex boyfriend and they had no problems. It was a few weeks after Night of Champions and it was now Summer Slam. Stephanie wasn't traveling due to not feeling well and being sick more and Randy hated to leave her at the house but knew she was in good hands as Elaine would stay there at Randy's house with her while he was gone to make sure she was okay. John and Shanna were doing great in their pregnancy and she was glowing now at 6 and half months they had the nursery painted in a soft baby blue and when Jeff came to visit he painted a sports theme for the border to his room also his name was now above his crib and both Shanna and John loved it. Since Jeff and John were close friends they had asked not only Jeff but Randy as well to be Xavier's godfathers.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer Slam

Shanna was up and getting around and as now stepping out of the shower John had been up before before Shanna for once and had already cleaned up and was walking into their bedroom when Shanna emerged from the shower and watched as she wrapped a towel around her body and heard her groan to herself that the towel wasn't nearly big enough any more. John though Shanna looked extremely sexy and wanted to take her as they usually haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other here lately.

Shanna was finally done getting ready and was walking into their bedroom when John walked back in and smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie are you ready to head out?" John asked

"Almost hon I need to grab my shoes and all" Shanna told him "And before you say anything I know I am to have you and Randy, Ted or Paul around at all times"

"Smartass...you forgot one thing though" John stated as he grabbed Shanna's bag that held her laptop and her meds for her migraines and pulled Shanna close to him

"What John" Shanna questioned

"Nothing baby but this" John claimed Shanna's lips in a sweet tender kiss that quickly grew passionate and John sat her bag down on the chair by the door and kicked the door closed as he led his wife back over to their bed and as the two were kissing Shanna saw the time and reminded John they needed to leave now and John told her not to worry and procecced to kiss her.

"John take me" Shanna said breathless as she started to remove John's jeans and his boxers and John was working on taking the skirt that Shanna was wearing off and her undies as well. John lifted Shanna to where she was now laying down on the bed and carelfully lifted her legs to go over his hips and slowly pushed himself into his wife as she moaned at the contact and smiled up at John. Who was now thrusting in and out slowly till he was seated the whole way into his wife and carefully lifted her to being upright and coninuted to make love for nearly two hours before climaxing and both reaching their sweet releases.

_**Flashback**_

Shanna was sitting in John's locker room working away on her laptop and now showing nicely for being 5 months pregnant with a boy. John walks in and places a kiss on his wife's lips and the kiss deepened quickly. Ever since Shanna found out she was pregnant every time they kissed they made love nearly everytime. Its like they can't get enough of each other.

"Babe I want you" Shanna stated as she smiled at her husband of only three months.

"Only you in a locker room my match is soon sweetie come here" John says and sat down on the couch in his dressing room and lowered his shorts and then helped Shanna lower herself onto him. They rocked back and forth and were kissing as they reached a very full release. They were very thankful that Shanna was wearing a skirt and nothing was showing but her pregnant stomach.

The door to John's dressing room flew open and Randy and Ted walked in and didn't say anything at first and Randy just shook his head.

"John we are up in a few" Randy stated

"Okay give me a few man I want a moment alone wiht my wife" John stated

Both Randy and Ted stepped back out into the hallway and John helped Shanna stand up and she adjusted her undies and skirt and together they walked out hand in hand and smiling away. Randy knew what they had been up too and just shook his head at his sister and brother in law.

_**End Flashback**_

That evening as Shanna and Randy were walking round the arena talking as they were walking Randy told Shanna about the results to Stephanie's amnio and that he was the father of their baby and Shanna was happy for them and they were also having a girl.

"You know Shan I can't believe that we are having a girl" Randy told her as he pulled her into a hug

"I'm excited for you hon. I still can't believe that John and I are having a boy in four months" Shanna replied

"I know I can't wait to become and uncle" Randy stated and then stopped in his tracks "Shan get behind me then go to John now"

"Why Randy I'm safe with you" Shanna told him rather annoyed that he even told her that then looked up and saw that her ex boyfriend was now in the same hallway they were in. Shanna wasted no time in texting John and meeting him in catering.

While John went to help Randy with Jason Shanna stayed in catering with Ted and Paul.

"Ted how in the hell did he get in here?" Shanna questioned

"I don't know sweetie. Lets get you to either my dressing room or Pauls." Ted told her while pulling her into his arms

Ted, Paul and Shanna were now in Ted's dressing room and Shanna had actually fallen asleep iwth her head in Ted's lap and her feet in Pauls. When John and Randy walked and smiling and also with blood dripping off of John's face as the stitches were still fresh and trying not to laugh too much.

"Okay you two what happened?" Ted questioned

"Well dumbass here went to hit Jason but he ducked and he got me instead" John answered as he looked down at his sleeping wife

"Sorry man" Randy stated "How long has she been sleeping?"

"About 30 minutes. So did anything happen to Jason?" Paul asked

"Yeah he is taken care of she looks so peaceful I hate to wake her" John stated

"It would be more peaceful if everyone would just shut up and be quiet" Shanna stated "What happened to the two of you?"

"Long story baby but Jason is taken care of. I now from now till 8 weeks after the baby is born to at home with you." John told her and helped her sit up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

True Love

The months were quickly passing by for Shanna and John as they were now four and half weeks from meeting their son. Shanna was now working in their home office as John had left to go and pick his mom up from the airport. Carol offerred to come in and stay with them and help out for the first three or four weeks. Elaine had made the plans to come out to help but was now at home with an injured son. Randy had been out for the night and was out with Nathan when Jason came up to him and started to fight with him about Shanna and of course Randy wasn't happy about it and the fight ended up with Jason being arrestted and Randy was now upset and started to drink and since he had driven his bike to the bar to meet Nathan he jumpped on it and took off. As he was driving home he was in a wreck thankfully he was wearing his helmet. During the wreck Randy only suffered from a broken leg and had also rebroken his collarbone.

Shanna was livid with Randy after she found out about the wreck. Randy shouldn't have been out with Stephanie being 7 months pregnant and let alone drinking.

"Thanks mom is there any way that you can knock him out for being such an ass?" Shanna asked her mom over the phone "Thanks again mom I will call as soon as I go into labor and after he is born mom. If I don't cal either John will or Carol will."

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" John asked "Hows Elaine?"

"Good going to knock my brother flat out on his ass for me again for being an ass" Shanna told him and John smiled at his wife. John was pretty upset that Randy was in the wreck as well but only because Shanna is Randy's twin sister and he was dating John's little sister

"Hi Shanna you are glowing" Carol stated

"Thanks Carol how was your flight?" Shanna asked

"Good how is Randy John was telling me about the wreck"

"He is being difficult right now. I don't know how mom and Steph are putting up with his whiny ass" Shanna stated and stood up with the help of John "I hate to do this but I am pretty worn out and need to take a shower. Thanks again for coming down Carol"

"Your welcome sweetie. Don't you worry about a thing see you in the morning sweetie" Carol stated and John picked up her suitcase and showed her to the guest room that was down the hall from the master.

That night after everyone was settled in their rooms Shanna was getting ready to get in the shower. John was relaxing on their bed waiting on his wife to join him when he heard Shanna scream

"Baby whats wrong?" John asked as he stood at the bathroom doorway

"My water broke ugh....Shanna couldn't finish due to a contraction

John grabbed Shanna's over night bag and ran down to his truck which held the carseat and threw her bag in then ran up to wake up his mom and told her to follow them to the hospital and Shanna was now dressed in comfy clothes and slipping sandals on. John helped Shanna down to the truck and they took off. Shanna was gripping John's hand through out the whole drive to the hospital that isn't far from their house and he was glad to have his hand back when they parked and helped her out of the truck.

After getting checked in Shanna was more than ready for this baby to be born and wasn't happy that she didn't have time to get an epidural or any type of pain meds and was in a lot of pain right now. John didn't know how strong his wife was till she starting have contracitons.

"John they hurt" Shanna stated once a contraciton was over

"I know honey just breathe through them do you want any more ice chips?" John asked

"No, I just want this baby out" Shanna stated and started to breathe more as a contraction was starting to come one

"Just breathe babygirl its almost over the worst is almost done" John was coaching Shanna through each contraction

It wasn't long after arriving that Shanna's doctor walked in

"You know I wasn't expecting to see you this weekend Shan" Dr Patton stated

"Neither were we...I just want him to be born already" Shanna stated and started to squeeze the life out of John's hand again

"Well let me check you quickly and see what progress you have made" Dr Patton said as she laid the head bed down and quickly checked Shanna's progress "Well lets get ready to have a baby Shan you are complete. John I want you to support her neck and left you do the same on her right side."

Shanna followed the doctor's and nurses intructions each time she had to push and finally after about 15 minutes of pushing they were now hearing the soft newborn cries of their son

"Congrats Shanna and John its a boy" Dr Patton stated as she placed Xavier on Shanna's chest. Both Shanna and John were in tears as was Carol who had been touched by the whole thing as well. Shanna watched as John cut the cord. Xavier was taken by one of the nurses to be cleaned up while Dr Patton was finishing cleaning up Shanna.

"I'm so proud of you babygirl" John stated as he sat down on the bed next to his wife who now had their son in her arms

"I love you John" Shanna stated and John claimed her lips in a sweet kiss

"I love you as well. I need to make a few phone calls honey do you want me to make them from in here or the lobby" John asked

"I can make those calls John. I need to call your dad, I can call Elaine and anyone else you want me to" Carol stated

"Thanks mom here is my phone you can use it that way you don't have to worry about finding numbers and all that fun stuff thanks again" John stated

As John and Shanna were now sitting with their son Xavier Nero Randal Cena in their arms he as perfect. Xavier weighs 6lbs and 3oz and 20 inches long. They were lost in each other and their son. One of the nurses came back into get some information for the birth records

"Hi Shanna I am Lily and I need to get some information from you on this little guy" Lily states as she sat down next to Shanna in a chair. John was holding Xavier who was now sound asleep in his arms and still sitting next to Shanna on the bed and smiled at his wife.

"What is his full name?"

"Xavier Nero Randal Cena" Shanna told her nurse then sat up a bit more but was in a lot of pain considering she had no time for pain meds

"I love his name where did you find Nero?"Lily asked

"One of our good friends and actually his godfather's middle name is Nero" Shanna explained

There was a knock on the door they both thought it was going to be Carol John who was still holding Xavier went to answer the door and to his surprise it was Jeff.

"Hand over my godson and no one gets hurt" Jeff stated as he walked into the room

"So not funny Jeff" John states and smacks his good friend

"I know" Jeff retored while rubbing his head where John had hit him

"Not funny now Jeff." Shanna stated and Jeff sat down on the bed next to Shanna and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Shanna what is your pain level?" Lily asked as she was looking through her chart

"Its at a 9 still" Shanna responed and looked at John who still had their son in his arms and smiled at him

"I see your allergic to morphine. We like to use stadol here do you have any problems with that?" Lily questioned and Shanna just shook her head no

"Matt wants to know if its okay if he comes back as well?" Jeff asked the nurse

"Thats fine but not for long as mom and baby both need to rest" Lily stated and started to push some anit nausea meds before giving Shanna the pain meds

"Lily is there any way that I can change after you give me the meds and by chance do you have any scrub bottoms?" Shanna asked

"Yes you can change. I was going to ask you any ways and also I am leaving the IV hooked up till in the morning that way if you are in pain we can push the meds that way and not have to stick you with a needle. I will be right back with the scrub bottoms and tell every one you are changing and will be a few more minutes." Lily stated and was out the door with in a few minutes

After getting changed and settled back in bed and now holding Xavier John headed out to the waiting room to grab not only his mom but Matt and Jeff who was on the phone with his wife telling her that Shanna had the baby. Carol was finally able to hold her frist grandson and was in tears. Shanna drifted off to sleep and was still sleeping when everyone left. Lily came back in to check on Shanna and since she was sleeping she offered to keep the baby in the nursery for the night and John said that was fine.

That night as John finally settled in bed next to Shanna as she was now sleeping in a queen size bed since all the delivery rooms have queen size beds for the family to enjoy being with the baby. John was happy that both Shan and Xavier were both healthy and couldn't wait to be at home. The next morning came early as Xavier was now in Shanna's arms eating his first bottle and was doing good John was in the shower and getting cleaned up as he knew as soon as his mom was up she would be at the hospital to spend time with the baby as well as Matt and Jeff. Jeff had actually threatened to spend the night in the chair in Shanna's room to be near the baby and both John and Matt had to drag him out of the hospital and to the car so he wasn't near the hospital.

Both John and Shanna were in the room waiting on the pediatrician to come and take a look at Xavier and clear him to travel to St Louis next week as they already had the plans to go before the baby was to be born. Well that changed as of last night. Once Dr Loveland cleared Xavier to travel but wanted to see him again before they headed out on tour in 8 weeks. It wasn't long and both John and Shanna's cell phones were going off and everyone was wanting to know how the newest member of the Cena family was doing.

"Have I told you thank you yet Shan?" John asked Shanna

"No and why are you thanking me John?" Shanna stated

"For marrying me and for a wonderful son" John explained

"You my dear are the one I should thanking I love you John" Shanna told him

"I love you too sweetie and I love our son" John stated then claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss

Neither husband or wife knew that Jeff, Matt, and Carol were now in the room and seeing what was going on and Carol had tears in her eyes she knew her son was very passionate about his family and has loved Shanna from the moment they started dating.

"I hate break up this little love fest here but the whole entire Raw roster minus Randy is here to see you and the baby..." Jeff stated

"Thanks for ruining a husband and wife moment Jeff" Shanna stated rather annoyed at Jeff for the moment he ruined "Matt next time you see Jeff open up his mouth please clamp your hand down over it."

"I would Shan but last time I did that he bit me and then licked my face" Matt stated and Shanna just laughed knowing Jeff he would "I don't need that again"

"Jeffery be nice to your brother" Carol exclaimed

"Only if the man had some skittles" Jeff stated and sat down next to Shanna and dropped a kiss onto Xavier forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

That next morning Shanna and Xavier had a string of visitors including most of the Raw Roster and then most of the Diva's and some of the Smackdown Roster as well. Vince and Linda had stopped by before heading to the hotel and get changed for the show tonight. Randy had called Shanna and they had talked. Shanna knew he was getting better as he was in a good mood since the accident.

John was on the phone with his dad who was thinking about coming down but nothing was in place yet. Xavier was sleeping in Carol's arms and those two were very cute together. Carol just passed Xavier back to his mommy's waiting arms and she said she would be back after awhile and headed out no doubt to do some shopping as her first grandchild was now here an the other was expected to join them with in the next two months. Steph and Paul came by the hospital before going to the arena and Steph had an idea and needed to talk to John and Shanna about it. While they were there visiting Dr. Patton came by to check on Shanna and actually released her from the hospital that afternoon and the baby could go home as well.

As John and Paul came back into Shanna's hospital room Shanna gave John the good news about being released. Steph then mentioned it would be nice to introduced Xavier to the WWE family and if it was okay with John and Shanna that they could open the show then watch it. John knew once he saw his wife's face that they would be making an apperance tonight on Raw. Shanna even told John that if he wanted to be in a match he could and John just laughed.

AFter being discharged from the hospital the Cena family headed home to settle in before leaving again. John wanted to change clothes and grab batteries for the camera and Shanna wanted to take a quick shower in the comfort of her own home and Carol said that she was going to clean and cook some and was staying home. Shanna just stepped out of the shower and got dressed then did her hair and make up and changed into the other diaper bag and packed it knowing they would be gone for a few hours. Shanna then changed Xavier and since she was going through the baby's clothes and smiled as she pulled out a soft baby blue sleepper that had HLR on it and a then placed a soft sleeper over that and it said Xavier on it and then on the back it had "Hustle Loyalty Respect" and Shanna smiled at Xavier who was sleeping peacefully. Carol had suprised Shanna a few weeks ago by sending her a package of baby clothes and most of them had John's gimmicks on them and Shanna loved them.

As John and Shanna left the house the baby was sleeping peacefully and what they didn't know is that Carol was headed to the airport not only to pick up John Sr but also Bob and Elaine and Randy along with Stephanie who had been cleared to travel. Carol knew it was killing Shanna not to be able to spend and share this with her family so last night when she was at the house and on the phone with Elaine who was saying how beautiful her grandson was and she was missing him and wanted to hold him. They decided to fly out. Stephanie had to be cleared to fly and made a doctors appointment to fly out and knew if she was to go into labor in Tampa that everything would be okay. Randy wanted to hold his nephew and Bob wanted to spend time with his daughter. John Sr wanted to hold and congratulate his son on the arrival of his son.

In the Car

"I love you honey and thanks for everything" Shanna stated

"Why are you thanking me honey?" John questioned

"For loving me, marrying me and also for helping me create our son" Shanna told him and smiled over at her husband

"I should be the one thanking you baby" John stated and smiled back at his wife as they pulled into the arena and John showed his badge to securty and headed to park. Steph told them to park by production and had told them to head there then come find her when they arrived. Shanna sent a quick text to her saying that they were there. Steph sent on back saying it was clear and would see them in a few. After parking John helped Shanna out and she picked her son up and held him close and John brought in the carseat and diaper bag and toghether headed to Steph's office.

After making it to Steph's office Vince was in there as well. Shanna sat down and smiled down at Xavier who was now awake and taking everything thing in and very content.

"Thanks guys for coming in We have a major problem No guest host and I can't get ahold of Randy or Bob to fill in will you guys mind for tonight?" Vince asked

"Thats fine Vince. If you guys will show me walking in from our truck as everyone thinks I am home resting knowing I have a month left in my pregnancy and am at home resting" Shanna said

"Thanks what song do you want to come out too?" Vince asked

"Burn in my Light by Mercy Drive" Shanna stated with a smirk on her face and John busted up laughing "Everyone will think that Orton is here and not think anything of it"

"Thats fine Shanna I will go and tell them by the way congrats on Xaiver again" Vince stated and stood to leave

"I have an idea. Do you and John want to walk in with the baby together to the arena?" Steph questioned "Or here is something else We have a shot of Xaiver who is starting to fuss and JR and Jerry wont know what is going on and John you go into soothe him and pick him up"

"Lets do that" Shanna stated and both her and Steph look at John who was now holding his son and smile

"I know what you two are trying to get everyone to see the softer side of me. See Xavier mommy and Aunt Steph here want everyone to see that since you are now here that I am this huge softie" John told his son

"You are a wonderful man John. You can use our pack in play and all. Shanna you look great for just giving birth how about make up and thats it. Don't change anything you look great" Steph stated and called for make up to come to them and John got everything set up and laughed at his son who was now sleeping again.

**RAW LIVE**

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to Monday Night Raw live from Tampa Fl." JR states "We have a wonderful night here"

"Our guest host has a show full of excitement and I can't wait to see how things are mixed up tonight" Jerry says "Oh look we are now seeing the Guest Host dressing room"

"Whats this no one?' Jerry whats going on" JR ask

"I don't know JR. Is that a baby?" Jerry ask

As if on cue Xaiver starts to fuss (it was now time for a bottle) John comes in the room to pick up his son

"Hey little man. Shh its okay" John states and picks up his son and turns to face the camera man "Oh hey guys" and the lights go out

"That was interesting does that mean that John and Shanna had the baby?" Jr asked Jerry who was just as confused

"We will soon find out" Jerry stated

"Hey Nothing you can say Nothing you can say Nothin's gonna change what've done to me"

"Welcome Randy Orton" Lillian stated

"Wrong Orton there Lil...Thats Shanna" Jerry stated

"your time is up my time is now you cant see me  
my time is now its the franchise, boy im shin' now  
you cant see me my time is now"

John is now standing on the stage with Shanna next to him his arm around her shoulders and she is holding Xavier who is eating and John has a mic in his hand

"Sorry about the tech probs but anyways who is ready for some football?" John questioned

"John hon. Its Monday Night Raw not monday night football" Shanna stated and smiled down at her son and shook her head at her husband

"Sorry lack of sleep here" John said

"John once again you have slept I have had maybe 3 hours since last night" Shanna told him and John just smiled at him

"Anyways I would like you all to meet Xavier Nero Randal Cena who was born last night at 11:30 pm and he weighed 6lbs even and how long honey?" John asked

"He is 22 inches long baby" Shanna stated and the crowd cheered

"Well for tonights matches its Edge vs the mystery man, The Miz vs Morrison and WhinyBoy Y2J vs Christian and for the lovely diva's its Maryse vs the Woman's Champ Eve non title and Gail Kim vs Naytala" John stated and smiled

"Now who's ready for Raw to start?" Shanna asked and the crowd cheers

-Backstage-

"Monday night football John?" Shanna questioned and John just shrugged

"It sounded good" John stated

"Well fine you win" Shanna stated "are you the mystery ...John cut her off and claimed her lips with his

"Thats a good enough answer" Shanna said after the kiss broke


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: John Sr is in this chapter and so John Cena (Shanna's Husband) the Champ will be referred to JC

Chapter 11

That night as Raw was going on Shanna was in the office with Steph who was holding Xavier who was very content. John was actually getting warmed up ready for his fight against Edge. The night had gone smoothly and Shanna was more than ready to head home after John's match as she was now getting worn down.

John had won his match and told the crowd he would be back in about 7 weeks that he was taking some time to be at home with his wife and newborn son. As John showered and changed he was met by several of the stars who said congrats and see him later. John helped Shanna and Xavier into the truck and they took off for home.

"That was a good show baby" Shanna told John

"Thanks hon I didn't know if I would win there for a minute Edge had this crazy look in his eyes but I pulled a fast one on him" John stated and smiled at his wife who laughed

It wasn't long and they were pulling into their drive and Shanna took noticed that one of the guest room lights was on and didn't think anything of it as Carol was probably cleaning the room and John got out to help Shanna out who then picked up Xavier and John got the rest and toghter they headed into the house only to be surprised by John's dad who was sitting at the island along with Carol

"Hi guys that was a good show tonight son" John Sr stated

"Thanks John. I hate to do this but I need to lay down my back is killing me and he needs to eat" Shanna stated and started to get Xavier's bottle ready and passed him to John's waiting arms and got his bottle ready

"Shanna dear why don't you go and change and I will get his bottle ready JC go relax in the living room" Carol suggested

"Thanks Carol JC hon I will be right down to feed him" Shanna stated and walked upstairs only to run into her mom "What are you doing here mom?"

" To spend time with you JC and Xavier honey do you really think that I would pass this up honey?" Elaine asked her daughter

"No, but we are headed to St Louis next week mom" Shanna stated

"I know that darling but we came to you instead" Bob said and gave his daughter a hug

"What about Randy mom aren't you helping them out till the baby is born?" Shanna questioned

"He is being taken care of don't worry about that" Elaine stated "Why don't you change we will see you downstairs in a few minutes"

Shanna got changed quickly and pulled her hair back and headed downstairs and laughed at the sight of her brother who was relaxing on the couch with his nephew sound aslseep on his chest and Stephanie was still up flipping through channels and smiled at Shanna when she sat down in the chair that held her husband.

"Stephanie how are you feeling?" JC asked

"Good for now glad to be here with my family and my nephew he looks so cute so much like the two of you" Stephanie stated and placed a hand on her growing stomach that held her and Randy's unborn daughter.

"Shanna he is perfect" Randy stated as he looked up his sister "Congrats guys"

"Thanks Orton how are you feeling?" JC asked

"Good for now glad to be here and not worrying about anything" Randy stated only to be smacked by his girlfriend "What honey you know I am worried about you and the baby"

"I know sweetie don't hog Xavier honey I want my turn" Stephanie stated and smiled at her boyfriend

"John dear why don't you take some pics honey for us" Carol stated and handed her husband the camera

The rest of the night was nice just talking and holding of Xavier. Once he was fed he was sound asleep against JC who was sleeping as well. The girls Shanna and Stephanie headed up for the night John , Bob along with Elaine and Caorl had headed up about an hour before and went to bed

"Tomorrow should be interesting to no end Shanna" Stephaine stated as they headed up to bed

"Why is that honey are you feeling okay?" Shanna questioned

"I'm okay just worn out having some mild contractions I have a feeling that mom will press the issuse of Randy and I not getting married with everyone here" Stephanie stated

"I can understand that honey. But remember you and Randy don't have to get married to have this baby. This baby will know nothing but love as I know you and Randy love this baby and each other honey" Shanna told her sister in law."JC and I got married because we wanted to and we also love each other hon. Mom and dad along with John and Carol should repsect that"

"Thanks Shan you always know what to say and congrats again he is perfect" Stephanie stated

"Thanks honey don't worry about it till John brings it up" Shanna stated "Also if you need anything let me know I love you sweetie"

"Thanks Shan and good night I love you too" Stephanie stated and disapperared into her and Randy's room

That night as Shanna was getting ready for bed John and Xavier came into their bedroom as they had the bassinet in their room for the first few nights and Randy was finally upstairs in bed with Stephaine and everyone was sleeping. Xavier did good for the first night only waking up twice to eat then went right back to sleep and everyone thankful for the first night of not getting up every two hours to eat.

Shanna was up before JC that morning and feeding Xavier downstairs in the recliner and was talking with her brother who was up as well.

"Shan he is perfect" Randy told his sister

"Thanks Randy how are you feeling?" Shanna asked

"Good why whats up?" Randy questioned

"Nothing hon. I have a feeling the issuse will be pressed today of something" Shanna stated not wanting to say what as Randy already knew of the convo between Shanna and Stephanie from last night

"I know hon. I know. It will be okay don't worry" Randy told her "Can I hold my nephew now?"

"Sure sweetie" Shanna stated and handed Randy his nephew "I love you Randy you know that right?"

"I know you do sweetie I love you as well" Randy stated "I am so happy for the three of you"

As the morning went on Carol and Elaine were in the kitchen working on breakfast and talking

"Carol can I confess something to you?" Elaine asked

"Sure Elaine is about Stephanie and Randy not being married?" Carol asked

"Yes" Elaine answered

"I know how you feel Elaine I know they love each other but I feel they need to be married as well. I don't like what they are chosing or doing" Carol stated and hugged Elaine who looked as she was going to cry any moment

"I know they love each other and that they love this baby but damn it Carol they need to get married" Elaine stated

"Elaine you know I feel the same way but can we really press the issue right now since Stephanie is so close to delivery or do we let it go?" Carol asked

"I don't know I know Bob has plans to bring it up with everyone here sometime today as he and John talked last night. I know how the kids feel all four of them" Elaine stated

After breakfast JC was watching Xavier and talking with Randy and Stephanie while the parents were all talking upstairs in one of the rooms and Shanna was cleaning up and getting dressed and heard most of the convo their parents were having and disagreed with what they were talking about and felt she needed to tell Steph and Randy along with JC and went down to talk with them and told them that thge convo would be happeneing soon and no sooner did she get that out the parents all walk in.

"Guys we need to talk" Bob stated and sat down next to his daugher and took his grandson from her so he could hold him.

"What did you want to talk about dad?" Randy asked knowing the answer and since he had his leg over Stephanie lap and his hands on the baby who was kicking and moving around smiled at his girlfriend knowing this wouldn't be fun

"Well I know the two of you love each other but will you two please think about getting married" Bob stated and the other parents nodded their heads in agreement

"Dad we have talked about this Stephanie and I love each other very much but we don't want to get married not for awhile" Randy stated and squeezed his girlfriends hands

"Bob why are you bringing this up now we have talked about this how many times" Stephanie asked knowing that this will never be resolved

"I know but we as in all of us the parents at least feel the need for the two of you to be married" Carol stated

"Randy and Stephanie we know you love each other and please for the sake of the baby get married" Elaine stated "We love you guys we only want whats best"

"Do you two realize if something was to happen to Stephanie or you Randy that the baby will go to the parent that survives? And then who knows what would happen if something happens to the two of you" John stated

"I want to say something here" Shanna stated

Everyone turned to look at her "Go ahead honey" JC spoke up

"I know that the four of you want Randy and Stephanie to get married it would be nice. But they don't want to get married and we should repsect that. I know that JC and I repsect what they want. I love them so much its their decision will the four of you just see it that way please?" Shanna stated and started to cry and stood up and walked upstairs and sat down in their bedroom both Stephanie along with John and Randy followed her up and Randy took Shanna into his arms held her while JC held Stephanie

"I know our parents will never see what we see. But Stephanie know this now I do love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don't want to marry right now do you understand that?" Randy asked her while putting his arms around her

"I know you love me Randy I love you as well. I know our parents are not understanding this. We dont' want to get married maybe its time we move down here and not worry about it any more and we can move into my house till we find the perfect one for us and our family" Stephanie stated and smiled at Randy

"Your right sweetie are you okay?" Randy asked

"No I have been having contractions like mad" Stephanie stated

"Lets get you checked out hon" Shanna stated and picked up her phone and called her doctor who is the same as Stephanie's and her doctor told her to come in and get checked out "Dr Patton wants you to come in sweeite to look at you"

"Okay JC will you drive please? I will ask mom and dad to stay with Xavier" Shanna stated and headed down

"Okay lets get you in Shan's truck hon" JC stated and helped Steph down and Randy had grabbed her bag

"Shanna whats going on?" Elaine asked

"Steph is contracting and we are taking her to get checked out will the four of you please stay here with Xavier?" Shanna asked

"Of course we will just leave us JC's keys so we can come down in a bit and let us know" Elaine stated worried about Stephaine "Call us baby we love the four of you"

After getting to the hospital and checked in and waiting on Dr Patton to come in and check on Stpehanie who was now hooked up to the monitors and just trying to relax and contracting like mad. Dr Patton came in and was surprised to see Shanna and John there with Stephanie and Randy

"Hi Stephanie how are you feeling?" Dr Patton asked as she put some gloves on to make sure Stephanie wasn't in laobr

"Not good just really stressed out. I have been contracting like mad though" Stephanie responded after a contraction

As Dr Patton checked Stephanie over and she was in labor only dilated to a 3 her water hadn't broken yet but she was in active labor and was told she wasnt' going anywhere till after the baby was born.

"Well Stephanie you are in labor. Your water hasn't broken yet so you can get up and walk around if you want to or you can stay in bed. I do request if you want to walk to take John or Randy with you. Randy what happened to you anyways?" Dr Patton asked

"I was in a motor cycle accident three weeks ago and broke not only leg but also my collar bone again" Randy stated " I was allowed to switch to a mobilzier here a few days ago"

"Okay I hope you get better soon Randy Stephanie if you need anything let me know okay hon. I also see you don't want an epidural is that right?" Dr Patton asked

"Thats right I rather not have one" Stephaine said

"Okay I will be back to check your progress" Dr Patton stated and left and let John back into the room

"Okay mom and dad along with Bob and Elaine are staying at the house and we are to call when we know more" John stated

"Okay thanks honey" Shanna stated

As the hours passed Randy and Stephanie walked the halls. Randy and JC took turns walkin with her as Randy was having some pain in his leg and needed to be off of it but still endured the pain to walk with his girlfriend the halls of the hospital. About 5 hours later Stephanie's water had broken and she was now breathing through each contaction as she was also gripping both JC's and Randy's hands as Shanna was counting each contraction. All the grandparents were in the waiting room with Xavier and Stephanie wanted JC and Shanna to be in when she gave birth to her daugher.

About two hours after Stephanie's water broke they were welcoming Destiny Marie Orton into their world. Destiny came into this world screaming her head off and weighing in at 7lbs and 2oz and 21 inches long. Destiny was beautiful. Shanna had tears in her eyes along with JC who was holding his wife in his arms.

Randy was in tears next to his girlfriend who had their daughter in her arms and those two were lost in each other and their daughter. Bob and Elaine along with John and Carol were in awe of her and thought her perfect. That night as everyone headed back to JC and Shanna's and Xavier was put to bed after feeding him Shanna was laying down in JC arms and they were talking about Randy and Stephanie and how those two had agreed to move back to Tampa John and Randy were going to head out in a few days and drive to St Louis and pick their stuff up and head back in about a week and then find the perfect house.

The next few days passed quickly All the parents had let the marriage issuse pass and the kids were thankful for it. John and Randy had flown into St Louis and started to pack and Randy had a doctors appointment and was finally cleared to drive and a few days later they headed out join Steph and Shanna back at JC and Shanna's house where everyone was still staying.


	12. Chapter 12

True Love

Its been 6 years since Xavier and Destiny have been born and are best of friends as Stephanie and Randy are now living in Tampa for a little over six years. They have also welcomed Randal Kendall Orton into the family as of 3 years ago and he is a livewire always on the go. They are now happliy married as of 3 years ago. Randy is no long wreslting and now working backstage with the creative team and Stephanie is doing the same.

John and Shanna have been married for 6 years and loving every minute of it. After Xavier was born Shanna didn't have any problem getting pregnant but staying pregnant was the problem and after two miscarriages. John and Shanna welcomed triplets into their family. Ryse Marie, Laney Rose and Samantha Marie, were born 6 weeks early but all three babies were very healthy. Shanna stays at home most of the time working from home and John has also retried to work behind the sences and not traveling all the time.

Shanna found her true love with John and so did Stephanie with Randy.

Thanks for reading...


End file.
